Pain the Boy-Who-Lived Version Two
by Monster King
Summary: This is the remake of the original story for more read on!, Rated to be safe


Pain the Boy-Who-Lived

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Technique/Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A TECHNIQUE/SPELL

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback, Dream or Narrative Dialogue_

_Flashback, Dream or Telepathic Conversation_

'_Flashback or Dream Thoughts'_

'_Using a Spell in a Flashback or Dream'_

_FLASHBACK, DREAM OR TELEPATHIC SHOUTING_

'_SHOUTING A SPELL IN A FLASHBACK OR DREAM'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback or Dream Sequence)

Notes: Thing's to note will be noted below

One: The Plotline for the first few "revamped" Chapters will be "mostly" like that of the original Pain the Boy-Who-Lived story

Two: As With the original story I am giving Harry/Pain's Rinnegan power truly worthy of its title as the "Most Exalted of the Three Great Dojutsu"

Three: Though I am probably spoiling the story I feel that I might as well make this clear in advance a different version of Akatsuki will be created by Harry/Pain to serve him.

Four: Harry/Pain will be powerful actually "godlike" in this story

Five: There will be some OC's in this story some of which will be based on Naruto characters whom they may or may not have either directly or indirectly a relationship to a Naruto character and there will also be some Naruto characters featured in this story.

Six: I have Altered how though it will be halfway similar magic works a bit for Storyline purposes though there will be for the vast majority of Wizards and Witches Wands there are enough wandless "Mages" to justify making this warning

Arc One: Introduction Arc

Chapter One: Enter Harry Potter and his Life

_The Rinnegan or as it is known in Europe as the Eyes of Heaven and Hell is known throughout the world as the Ultimate pair of Magical Eyes. Throughout history those whom have wielded the Power of Samsara and the Gods were capable of being a "God of Creation or Demon Lord of Destruction". This story is about one of the wielders of the Rinnegan his name was Harry Potter but eventually he became known simply as Pain watch the rise of a God and we shall start with the events at the Potter Residence in Godric's Hollow, West County, England in Great Britain…_

Time: 7:50 PM

Date: Thursday October 31st, 1981

Location: Magical/Muggle Great Britain Borderline-England-West County-Potter Residence-Harry's bedroom

Voldemort stared at the baby in shock as its eyes turned a light purple and he could see the Light Purple eyes that had a single Tomoe around the black "circle" that surrounded what would be the iris and the dot in the center looking at him. As the Killing Curse struck Harry it rebounded back at Voldemort effectively killing him and ending his reign of terror. The Magic Eyes known as the Rinnegan effectively shielded Harry from death but not from being marked as a Horcrux and providing Voldemort with a link to his mind. It should also be noted that when the Killing Curse first struck Harry a massive backlash of Magical Energy shot out from his form and destroyed the potter residence.

It also destroyed or severely damaged anything in the surrounding area and left a crater behind as evidence, miraculously enough the bodies of James and Lily potter were somehow intact. Also intact was the remains of Voldemort's robes and after giving Harry's form a baleful glare the wraith that was his disembodied soul left the area. It was just moments afterwards that the order of the phoenix arrived, they gawked at the sheer destruction caused by the backlash of magical energy and then things proceeded from there.

_Thus did Harry Potter become the Boy-Who-Lived and shortly afterwards despite the objections of one Minerva McGonagall one Albus Dumbledore placed Harry within the ever so tender care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. These two Muggles hated anything that they did not consider "normal" especially Magic and the Wizarding World and thus they were less than pleased about having to raise "the freak". The only reason they agreed to this was because they were afraid of the consequences promised by Dumbledore should they refuse and he also warned them against any ill treatment against Harry. This didn't prevent them from once he turned four and even before then neglecting him and trying and failing to stunt his intellectual development for as long as they could and spoiling their son Dudley._

_It was when he was 5 and a half that his first Encounter with Magic happened Dudley like usual was bullying him but this time the bullying escalated from verbal bashing to physical assault. It was then that something happened…_

Time:11:20 AM

Date: Monday, June 3rd, 1985

Location: Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-St Grogory's School-Isolated part of the Playground

Harry blinked as he beheld the form of the sprawled out Dudley while crying in his head knowing full well that he was going to be in very big trouble when he got back to his "home". _This is just wonderful!_ Thought Harry whom was also quite bewildered as to the events that had just taken place.

(Start Flashback)

_WHAM! Dudley's fist connected with Harry yet another time who was cowering in this isolated part of the School Playground that he had been led to by Dudley 'why is this happening to me?' thought the terrified and sobbing Harry. Suddenly just as Dudley's fist was inches away from striking him yet another time something happened. A horrified Harry watched as Ripples of invisible energy shot out from his person and slammed into Dudley who went flying four feet away from his person. 'You got to be kidding me!' thought the confused and now very concerned for his health Harry as he knew that Vernon and Petunia where going to be very furious with him for hurting Dudley…_

(End Flashback)

_Yes sir I am indeed going to be in trouble oh but luckily he "seems" to be fine not that it matters…_ thought Harry as he watched a confused Dudley pick himself off the ground. One thing he was thankful for however was that nobody do to the isolated location of the "beat down" Dudley had giving him was that nobody had seen the event last thing he needed was for other people to think he was some sort of freak…

_Thus did unknowns to Harry he had his first encounter with Magic but as he predicted when he got home Vernon and Petunia indeed where not pleased when they heard Dudley's Story after which they sent Dudley to bed and things proceeded from there…_

Time: 7:00 PM

Date: Monday, June 3rd, 1985

Location: Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-Living Room

WHAM! Harry felt Vernon's fist connect with his right cheek and soon found himself on the ground sprawled out on his right side in quite a bit of pain and he looked up at the furious face of Vernon Dursley with fear in his eyes. HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON FREAK! Shouted Vernon whom earlier seemed to be somehow in the know how about the nature of what happened earlier. In fact both he and Petunia had exchanged knowing looks after Dudley told them about what had happened and seemed quite upset with him for doing something that they thought was deliberate to their son whom was not present. The statement that Vernon had just said namely "How Dare you hurt my Son Freak" only further increased Harry's suspicions as to how much they knew about what had happened.

_What did he mean by Freak? And…OH SHIT! _Thought Harry his train of thought interrupted as Vernon whom was now standing over him kicked him hard in the side. Harry groaned in pain before another blow from his Cousin which came in the form of Vernon stomping on his ribs hit home. Just before he was struck again however something strange happened yet again as Vernon's next stomp past right through his body striking the floor underneath him rather than his person. _What the?!_ Thought the flabbergasted Harry as he tried to comprehend what had just happened while to his surprise a look of both disappointment and fury appeared on Vernon's face.

Vernon fumed before he tried to kick the Harry whom noted that his body seemed to be "there but not there" and Harry wondered what the heck was happening to him today as Vernon's foot went through him once more. Vernon than sighed in resignation before he spoke Go to bed freak… spoke the elder Dursley male in disgust a look that Petunia seemed to also have on her face. Dudley thankfully was not there to see any of this has he had been sent to bed beforehand which Harry was very thankful for.

_And thus did the bewildered Harry go to bed after his second encounter with Magic and while he did so he began to reflect on the day's events and wondered what he was but nothing like what had just happened was going to happen for another four months…_

End of Chapter Questions and Answers will began next Chapter just remember to please not flame me!


End file.
